wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lionheart
Biography I was an egg back around Darkstalker's time and I was about to hatch. My claws sliced threw the egg and I found myself laying on cold, marble, floor. "An orphan has hatched, odd little thing," The Queen of the Skywings said as she picked me up, "Will be a good soldier. Lionheart, the brave and bold." So it was known and ophan named Lionheart hatched and became a soldier, nothing special. Or so they thought. I had a friend who was a soldier to be as well. His name was Spark. We grew up together. No one knew he was animus but me for now. Spark and I were out playing tricks on some of the other dragonets we knew around the Skywing Kingdom. When we heard shouts coming from the palace. We raced there and sure enough, some prisoners had escaped. I just shrugged and turned to leave, but Spark to action he enchanted the wind to make all the prisoners who'd escaped fly into the air, get in a line and stay there, silently. When the prisoners started to fly into the air and get in a line and fly there silently, everyone stopped shouting and gasped. Spark flew over triumphantly and chained the prisoners back up, one was a small Icewing. I recognized her as the Icewing princess. I gasped, she was so beautiful! She glanced at me with a frown and I looked away. The crowd started whispering as they watched Spark rechain the prisoners. When the Queen flew over and inspected him she nodded and said, "An animus!" I never saw him again after that. If I did it was glimpse from afar. He now had a nice home in the palace while I, his best friend, slept in a trash can and didn't know where my next meal would come from. A few years later on my 17th birthday, I was in my barracks talking with my new friends when Spark came running in out of breath and pointed towards the smell of smoke. Another prisoner break out and this time the prisoners were ready and they had their own animus. I sighed and smiled and our barrack didn't move and listened to what I was going to say. They knew my story of betrayal. "No, we won't go," I said my voice cold and harsh, "You don't deserve our help. You said you were going to be my friend forever." Spark's eyes widened and he recognized me, "Little Leo! Bro! It's nice to see you again." "Don't little Leo me anymore. You're not my friend. I never want to see your smug face again," I say and slash my talons across his face, "It looks so much better now, my claws hurt, boys take over." I left with an evil smirk and didn't turn back to the sounds of pain and terror from my old friend. There was one thing on my mind right now and it was free the prisoners. Since my job was usually to guard the cells I had made good friends with Whitefang, the Icewing Princess. I smiled as saw her fighting the Skywings to get out of the Kingdom. I ran to join her in the fight. She smiled when she saw me coming and fought by my side. She escaped. I didn't. I was in Whitefang's old cell 2 days after the escape. All the prisoners were free and that was all I wanted. Spark had narrowly survived his fire wounds and he was watching me in my cage now. I smiled an evil smile at him making him shiver. He opened the cell door holding a bracelet. "Our friendship bracelet," Spark said twirling it in his talons. I snarled and reached the end of my chain and was inches from his face. "So tough you think you are," Spark said and held out the bracelet, "Put it on, don't make me do this the hard way." I took the bracelet and put it on. Then I gasped and fell to the floor. A strange sensation started happening to my body my nose became less pointed and flatter. My scales became fur. Whiskers started sprouting out of my muzzle and my tail became thinner and shorter. The part that hurt the most was when the long hairs started sprouting out of my neck. Before you could count to 20 I was a lion. The big and bold. Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:SkyWings Category:Characters